megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hierophant Arcana
The Hierophant Arcana or is a recurring Arcana within the Persona series. Overview The Hierophant is a symbol of education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. The definition of a "hierophant" is a person who interprets sacred mysteries or esoteric principles, and the term was originally used to name ancient Greek priests who did so. This Arcana's original name, however, is the Pope, the male counterpart of the Popess (Priestess in the series). Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Hierophant Arcana have no weaknesses, but no particular strengths as well. Hierophant mythological figures tend to mirror Priestess figures, being male priests, gods of wisdom or divine beings. Characters of the Hierophant Arcana are often older than the protagonist, and are typically quite wise and logical. The most common connection between Hierophant characters, however, is their association (and obsession) with the past. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The protagonist can guarantee a fusion accident resulting in a Hierophant Arcana persona by starting from a "hard reset" (as in, not already mid-game and loading a save or selecting "Return to Title") and performing a White Fusion after taking exactly 1105 steps in an area where no enemies will attack, such as the Mikage Sun Mall. The Hierophant Arcana is represented by Kei Nanjo. Nanjo is the only one to enjoy the benefit of having the Best affinity with the Hierophant Arcana. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Hierophant Arcana Social Link is represented by the Book Store owners, an old couple by the names of Bunkichi and Mitsuko. The Social Link can be initiated in April 25th, when the Book Store re-opens. Furthermore, the protagonist must give the couple the Persimmon Leaf after hearing their curiosity regarding the Persimmon Tree in Gekkoukan High. Additionally, if the protagonist fails to rescue Bunkichi when he is trapped in Tartarus, the Hierophant Social Link will be forever lost. The Hierophant Arcana powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Bunkichi and Mitsuko, where he learns about their son,and their connection with the Persimmon Tree. Upon completing the Social Link, the Kitamura couple will give the protagonist the first fruit that grew on the Persimmon Tree, bestowing the ultimate form of the Hierophant Arcana, Kohryu, "Guardian of Nature." The Hierophant Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Shinjiro Aragaki, a member of SEES, and his Persona, Castor. ''FES'' / Portable The Hierophant Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, two exclusive Personas, Shiisaa and Thoth were added into the Hierophant Arcana repertoire, while Ananta was shifted to be a Persona of the Aeon Arcana. In Persona 3 FES, apart from Shinjiro Aragaki, the Hierophant Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Metis, an exclusive playable character in the playable epilogue, titled The Answer. ''Persona 4'' The Hierophant Arcana Social Link is represented by Ryotaro Dojima, the uncle of the protagonist and his guardian. The Social Link is automatically created during the story, where Ryotaro Dojima has a family-talk with the protagonist for the first time. Unlike other Social Links, Ryotaro Dojima can only be interacted with once the protagonist clears one of the dungeons within the Midnight Channel and saves the victims, which allows Ryotaro Dojima to have time off. However, whenever Ryotaro Dojima is available, the protagonist will not be able to interact with Nanako Dojima and upgrade the Justice Arcana Social Link. Through the protagonist's interaction with Ryotaro Dojima, he helps Dojima in understanding his daughter, Nanako Dojima's loneliness and the results of Dojima being a workaholic and helps him to mend his relationship with his daughter. Similar to the Justice Arcana, at some point of the Social Link it will require the protagonist's Expression characteristic parameters to reach certain levels before the Social Link is able to continue leveling up. Completing the Social Link bestows the ultimate form of the Hierophant Arcana, Kohryu. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Hierophant Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Sojiro Sakura, the protagonist's legal guardian during his probation. It ranks up as the protagonist interacts with him. This Confidant unlocks the ability to brew coffee and make curry which are used as SP recovery items to use in a Palace. Completing the Hierophant Arcana Confidant will bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Kohryu. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *